


Fine Lines

by AmJuEng



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmJuEng/pseuds/AmJuEng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world moved too fast for Stiles to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the new trailer that shows what is to come for the rest of 3a.  
> The work title is from the song Scars by Anna Nalick.  
> Not beta'd so...all the mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The world moved too fast for Stiles to catch up. It was as if he was stuck in a constant blur of deaths, disappointment and werewolves, trying desperately to keep his balance. But he wasn’t fast enough, strong enough; he couldn’t do what Scott and the other were able to, he just couldn’t. 

One second Derek was right there running beside him, the next he was falling, crashing down. It took a second for Stiles to realize what was happening. Derek had been seriously hurt only moments ago, Stiles knew this. He knew that Derek had been struggling to continue. But Stiles had shoved it into the far back of his mind on the account that they were being chased down by homicidal alpha werewolves.

“No, no, no,” Stiles chanted under his breath. “Dude, you have like the worst timing.” 

They couldn’t stay there, couldn’t stop, the alpha pack weren’t far behind, but he couldn’t leave Derek. He grabbed the older man around his torso and started to pull him into the nearest classroom. Derek’s muscle mass made him extremely heavy, but Stiles didn’t have time to complain - although he did make a mental note to do it later - instead he just moved faster, pulled harder. Not because it was the right thing to do. Not because he didn’t want to be responsible for another person’s death. Not because he needed him to survive. He did it because it was Derek. 

Stiles quickly checked so that Derek was breathing, it was shallow, but there all the same, before he ran to one of the cabinets and took the first best bottle of cleaning supply he could find. He poured the content out by the door like Allison had told him worked when she’d hid from Kali. 

When he was done he knelt down next to Derek and poked him awkwardly, followed suit with a hard tug. But there was no reaction. 

“Derek?” Stiles whispered frantically. “Come on, Derek, it’s time to wake up.” 

Sties pressed two fingers to the side of Derek’s throat, attempting to feel for a pulse, but if it was there then it was too weak for Stiles to feel. 

“Derek!?” He cried desperately. “Derek c’mon!” Stiles brought his hand back and slapped the older man as hard as he could. But Derek wasn’t opening his eyes. He wasn’t opening his eyes.

Tear prickled Stiles’ eyes. He never thought this day would actually come. As much as he joked about it, he didn’t want Derek to die. He couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing his eyebrows pulling together into a scowl, never being the victim of his death glare, or never being thrown into a life threatening situation with him again. He was relying on somehow ending up in the same room as Derek again, even if it was just for a few minutes. Because that was all Stiles had ever really gotten; glances and fleeting moments. 

“Derek?” his voice cracked. “C’mon sourwolf. I never gave you permission to die on me.”

There was no response.

Stiles whimpered and cradled the older man’s head. Tears were escaping his eyes, sloppily moving down his cheeks and falling down onto Derek. It got harder and harder to breath for Stiles; his lungs released air but they wouldn’t let any back in. He knew he was letting out sounds as well, but he couldn’t hear them over the drumming in his ears. 

He didn’t know how to say goodbye to Derek, so he just pulled the older man’s head up and slotted their lips together briefly before hugging the man to his body, whispering pleads and promised into the shell of his ear. 

But all Stiles could really do was wait for Scott to do what he did best; showing up at the last possible moment to save the say. And hopefully, Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr: supernaturalteenwolves


End file.
